


Just Brilliant

by whitchry9



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mind Palace, thought process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loves the moments when everything in the world makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Brilliant

There was a thought racing in his head, and he thought that if perhaps he just reached out and grabbed it, that maybe it would slow down enough for him to grasp it and have any sort of chance of explaining it to others.

But _oh god_ there were talking at him, around him _loudly_ and how was anyone supposed to think in all that nonsense. Because it seemed like their words just made his thoughts run faster and faster, or maybe just waxed the floors in his mind palace so that when he was running foolishly down the halls, like a child after a ball, he couldn't get a very good grip on the floor and was forever skidding on those long legs of his. Because _dammit_ it was his mind palace and no one else had the rights to touch his floors or feed his thoughts sugar and set them free to run wild and cause havoc. (Really, that's what this was.)

So it was times like these that he felt the need to yell at everyone to shut up and Anderson turn your back because your face is dreadful.

And, miracle of miracles, as soon as they all _bloody_ shut up, he caught that thought that had been skittering around his mind palace, taunting him for a few minutes now. (This town ain't big enough for the two of us.)

And it was one of those moments where everything in the world could make sense, like all the strands of everything that had been, is, and will be, everywhere at once fit together and untangled themselves so he could trace them each back to the start. (He loved those moments.) But it was fleeting and over as soon as it had begun and _oh god_ if he could just bottle that up there wouldn't be a mystery in the world he couldn't solve.

But those were the moments where, given enough time, he knew he could solve the mystery of life, the universe, and everything. He could come up with all the questions and all the answers. Except genius is fleeting and it's left him as quickly as it came, which is so _terribly_ disappointing.

But there's the answer he's been chasing around and around in his head, there it is and it's so brilliantly simple that it's elegant and genius and fantastic and more all at once.

And so he laughs, because that's how wonderful this is, except they all think he's nuts, lost it, _psychopathic_ , but really, he's not.

He's just brilliant.  


End file.
